Dana Deling
''Name Known As: ''' Dana Deling '''Real Name: Naerwen Delaina IC Information Current Age: 109 Attitude: They say everyone has an inner child within them: in some it dwells deeper than in others, and in said others it is more apparent. However, after meeting Dana one could be under the impression that her inner child doesn't even exist: she's more often than not as cold to most as are her cold, dark eyes. At one moment she might seem friendly, and the other appear as an utter stranger. Beneath the thick layer of ice, cold to the touch, though, lies a different personality, sealed in... Appearance: Dana looks rather young, and for a reason, for she is yet to ascend to adulthood. Her fine and affectionate facial features are as if in contrast to her cold gaze that rarely leaves her somewhat grim demeanour. As it is appropriate for an elf, Dana sacrifices height and weight for both grace and a fine figure. Despite a layer of gloom, she still is usually perceived as quite a charismatic young elf. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Dana nearly always has her black hair done in a high ponytail, letting a couple of her locks fall onto her visage. Her outfit is a long dress of a gown, coupled with a cloak as dark as the black dress itself. Sometimes, outside, usually when it is raining, she is wearing a hood. She carries her leather pack at her side, though her hips usually push the pack back behind her as she walks. A leather belt with some pockets for potions or scrolls and smaller packs for bigger, miscellaneous items adorns her waist. On her back she carries arrows that can be seen poking out just from under her cloak's collar from the back; a staff that can be recognized as a staff of power by most bards, wizards and sorcerers is tucked behind the band that holds the arrows on her back, poking up from under the cloak, as well. On her shoulder she carries a well-crafted longbow. She often holds a quarterstaff that she uses solely as a walking staff. Character's Religious Dogma: One should not dwell on their losses, for it is a night of one's own, a time when their enemy will take the opportunity and strike. A gain is a gift, but one should not bind themselves to it for they may lose it and grieve for it longer than they should. Darkness is the prime material of the world, the source of the beginning and the end. Light is the side effect of the world's creation, much like a shadow that is created upon sunrise. Dana follows Shar, and expresses prejudice towards Selûnites and Lathanderites the most, though she may act cold towards any follower of a deity of fire, light or both and Sharessans with Sunites. Common Statistics Height: 5'0" Weight: 75 pounds Skin Tone: Slightly tanned. Skin Texture: Soft and smooth. Eyes: Unnaturally dark blue. The blue colour is almost entirely concealed by the dark tint. Hair: Pitch black. Sometimes, under faint, clear light like that of the moon, her hair shows a momentary glint of purple highlights upon movement. Accent: A slight Mulhorandi accent when she's speaking Common. Not highly noticeable. Commonly spoken languages: Common, Elven, Infernal. Race: Moon Elf. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed, although when it comes to writing, she's ambidextrous. Recognizable Features: Her grim demeanour, dark clothing and a cold, piercing gaze that sometimes leaves her. Relatives: None. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Mostly active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Shadow Weave. Unlike wizards that take months, some even years to alter their spells to draw power from the alternate source of magic that is the Shadow Weave, Dana has been gifted with the ability to tap into it with little physical repercussions. Mental ones, however, is a different story... Current Character Level: Sorcerer (6) Current Character Alignment: Lawful Evil '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Sorrowful Selfish Time spent in Myth Drannor: Approx. two weeks on 2007-01-30. Category: PC Category:PC